


Memento

by sleep_incarnate



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_incarnate/pseuds/sleep_incarnate
Summary: Nina and Soleil go on one last date.





	

Royal, spymaster, and writer: Nina had her fair share of titles to her name-some less desirable for someone of her family-but titles nonetheless. It was odd then that she would be so enamored in someone who, comparatively, held none.

If Nina were told by anyone that she would fall for Soleil weeks ago, she would have laughed in their face, say she would never call that girl-lover a friend, and turn back to her “daydreams”. Now, the war for Valla finished mere days ago, Nina could call Soleil her other half. But their story seemed to be coming to its climax, much to both the young ladies’ wishes.

If it were her choice, Nina would stay with Soleil to the ends of the world, but her duty as Nohr’s spymaster and her royal heritage kept her chained to her homeland. Soleil, meanwhile, would leave at the week’s end for her father’s homeland, her own royal heritage awaiting her there as well. The final day that Soleil would remain was today, a depressing fact that hung over the pair.

A knock on her door woke Nina from her nap. Grabbing her head band, she ambled to the door, sleep still in her eyes. Much to her delight, Soleil stood on the other side of the door dressed in her normal hero armor, save for her own signature headband.

“Hey, babe,” Soleil greeted. “I’m leaving tomorrow morning and I wanna spend the day with you before I go, so c’mon!”

Nina smiled at her girlfriend. “You don’t have to tell me twice Soleil. Just wait right there, I’ll be out in five.”

An hour later, Nina found herself gazing out at the landscape, Soleil resting beside her with a basket in her lap.

“You know Nina,” Soleil began, “I still can’t believe just how lucky I am to call you my girlfriend, even if it only lasted a few months.”

Nina smiled at Soleil. “What are you talking about? Your not gonna just forget me are you? You’re not your dad, Soleil. At least not in terms of your flirting.”

“Ha! Dad always was terrible with women! Guess those genes must’ve skipped him,” Soleil flipped her vibrant blue hair, “It’s the only reason why I’m so skilled with the ladies!”

“As if! Did you forget how bad you were with that village girl? Honestly, Mitama could’ve gotten her on a date faster, and without the constant blushing.”

“I’ll have you know girls love it when people blush at them!” Soleil smirked. “I mean, it’s how I got you here and now.”

“Shut up.”

The pair let out another laugh together, stopping at a sudden grumble: their stomachs.

“Well,” Soleil said, “Now’s a good a time as any for some food!” She opened up the basket she had been carrying and pulled out a small container and two bowls. “Hope you like creamed beef! Mom made it for me when I told her about today.”

As the two ate in silence, Nina slowly began to feel more and more anxious for the day’s end. For all she knew, this was the last she would ever see of Soleil. Sure she had a rough start with her when they first met, but she wouldn’t trade out their talks for anything else in the world.

_*Clank!*_

Her thoughts were interrupted by her spoon hitting the bottom of her bowl. “Oh,” she said. “Hey, Soleil. You have any...more...soup?” Being lost in her thoughts, Nina had failed to notice Soleil leaving, only now spying her further down the hill, a small box in her hands. Suddenly, Soleil turned back to Nina and began making her way back. As Soleil came closer and closer, Nina noticed that her eyes were red and puffy, a foreign sight to Nina.

“Soleil? What’s wrong?” Nina asked, “Were you crying?” Suddenly, Soleil wrapped her arms around Nina, a small sob escaping her lips.

“I’m so sorry, Nina” she cried, “We’ve both shown each other how to be truly happy, and now I’m leaving you.” Soleil let go of Nina and wiped her damp eyes. “But I wanted to do one last thing before I left, that’s why I wanted this last date between us.”

“Soleil?”

Grabbing the small box tighter, Soleil almost shoved it into Nina’s arms. “Here, one last gift from me to you. It’s fitting the cutest girl I know gets the cutest thing I owned.” Soleil gave a weak smile, tears still falling.

Nina herself had been on the verge of tears the whole time, but after opening Soleil’s gift, it was as if a dam burst. Of all that Soleil could have given Nina, it had to be this: Soleil’s signature head band. “B-but, why?” Nina stammered, “I’ve never seen you a day without it, Soleil! I can’t accept this!” Nina made to give the gift back to Soleil, but Soleil quickly back stepped.

“Yeah, I’ve loved that head band ever since Dad gave it to me, but I want to give you something that you’ll always remember me by.” Soleil tried to give a bright smile, “So please, Nina, take it. Take it so you’ll never, ever forget what we are.”

Nina didn’t know what to say to that, but Soleil was right. How could she ever forget her with this? But an idea suddenly came to Nina. “If you’re giving me this,” she said, taking her own head band off, “You’d better take mine then.”

Now it was Soleil’s face that filled with surprise, but her smile was quick to return. “Great minds think alike, I guess!” Soleil took Nina’s head band and put it on. “Well, how do I look?”

Nina smiled, “Like the goddess of cute things everywhere.”

The pair turned to the sun which had begun setting now. “Nina,” Soleil said, “I want you to know that it means the world to call you my girlfriend. I only hope that we can see each other again.”

“Yeah, but I’m bringing the food next time,” Nina responded. “You may have the army’s best cook for a mom, but you haven’t had my food yet!”

“Guess that’s my goal to make it back then!”

It wasn’t until night fell that the two had finally picked up their things and returned to the castle, hand in hand, and gifts worn for all to see.

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd fic hype! This has been sitting in my files for weeks, so I finally decided to get to a point I was satisfied with it. As always, any constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
